godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Titanosaurus
Titanosaurus (チタノザウルス, 'Chitanozaurusu') is a kaiju (giant monster) featured in the 1975 Japanese tokusatsu film Terror of Mechagodzilla, the fifteenth Godzilla film to be produced by Toho, and the last film of the Showa era. Titanosaurus was physically as powerful as Mechagodzilla, making him one of the strongest Showa kaiju. He fought Godzilla before Mechagodzillla, but was defeated after Mechagodzilla was destroyed. History An amphibious dinosaur found in the Pacific Ocean, the character appeared only once, as one of two antagonists in the film. Titanosaurus shares his name with a real dinosaur species, though they do not share much beyond nomenclature; the real Titanosaurus was a land-dwelling sauropod, while the one featured in Mechagodzilla is a deep-sea dwelling creature who sports a fin on his tail and along his back. He does have rather a long neck for a kaiju, perhaps homage to his namesake. In Terror of Mechagodzilla, a mad scientist named Shinji Mafune (portrayed by Akihiko Hirata) becomes so obsessed with studying the brain patterns of marine life that he loses his academic credentials and is cast out from the scientific community. Quickly, descending into madness, Mafune is able to gain mental control of Titanosaurus, with the help of aliens from Black Hole Planet 3, after he attacks a submarine investigating the remains of the destroyed Mechagodzilla, from the previous film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. The normally peaceful Titanosaurus becomes a frightening, intense monster, and when Dr. Mafune rebuilds Mechagodzilla, both monsters combine their forces, to begin Mafune's revenge on humanity. Both are ultimately defeated by Godzilla. At first, Godzilla arrived at Tokyo to save the people and help the military, thinking that he can take down Titanosaurus more easily without the robot Mechagodzilla. However, Titanosaurus was even more powerful than anyone could have imagined without superpowers. The INTERPOL Agency figured out if Titanosaurus is exposed to supersonic waves, then Godzilla will have more energy to defeat Mechagodzilla. After Katsura committed suicuide, the mechanic villain Mechagodzilla no longer was controlled since Godzilla pulled off his head, making him blind. Godzilla immediately destroyed Mechagodzilla by aiming his atomic breath at the robot's body and defeated Titanosaurus with two shots of atomic breath after the dinosaur was shot by several waves on his body's attached device, the Supersonic Wave Oscillator. The world was saved by Godzilla for the eighth time. Powers and abilities *Titanosaurus can whip up a cyclone with his tail by opening the fin from the tip of his tail & swinging it back & forth to create it. *Titanosaurus is an extraordinary jumper. *Titanosaurus is an adept swimmer. Weakness Titanosaurus cannot stand supersonic waves because it effectively stuns him. Other Appearances *The Titanosaurus character has not appeared in any films since Terror of Mechagodzilla, aside from a brief flashback during the opening credits of 2004's Godzilla: Final Wars. *Titanasaurus was cut from the video game Godzilla: Save the Earth. This was due to licensing errors, so Megaguirus took Titanosaurus' place. He can still be seen in the concept art though, wading in the water of an icy level. *Titanosaurus appears as a playable character in Godzilla: Unleashed. Godzilla Unleashed Bio Height:115 meters Weight:61,000 tons "Titanosaurus is a prehistoric throwback-a primitive monster from an ancient age who has managed somehow to persist in contemporary times. Titanosaurus lives deep in the ocean, hibernating for hundreds of years in a stretch. In recent years, humans have disturbed Titanosaurus, increasingly incurring his wrath. Though not specifically evil, Titanosaurus holds no allegiance to any particular ideology, and would not hesitate to secure additional power for himself should the opportunity arise. This frequently places himself in opposition to Earth Defenders and the Global Defense Force. Titanosaurs employs his towering height, powerful tail, and sonic waves to intimidate or subjugate any beings who dare to disrupt his ancient lifecycle." Gallery Behindtomg10.jpg Bandai6inTitano.jpg|A figure of Titanosaurus by Bandai Japan 1297783304.jpg|Toy Dreams Project Titanosaurus by Bandai Japan TOY-TOK-2571_02.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2012) Trivia *Titanosaurus is technically not evil since he was mind-controlled in Terror of Mechagodzilla. Some of the characters in the film also mention that Titanosaurus has a calm nature and would normally not attack. *In the original script of Terror of Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus was supposed to be actually two different monsters who would later combine into Titanosaurus, known as the Titans; but because of budget problems, Toho was only able to make the Titanosaurus suit and not the two other monsters. *The name Titanosaurus is actually a Sauropod Dinosaur in the family of Brachiosaurus and Diplodocus. *With his colorful, dinosaurian design and (albiet weakly defined) personality, Titanosaurus is unique for a 1970's kaiju (most of which are space monsters with strange,unnatural and illogical body designs), and is an obvious throw-back to the more sucessful dino-monsters of the 1960's (like Baragon, Varan, and Gorosaurus). *Titanosaurus' true fate is not known. After being weakened by Interpol's supersonic transmitter, the creature is hit directly in the chest by Godzilla's atomic ray, and falls backwards off of the cliff into the sea. It is unknown if Titanosaurus died in the battle, or recovered and swam away. Some believe that, since Titanosaurus was not among the monsters living in Monsterland in 1999, the creature did indeed perish. However, as the film Destroy All Monsters ''(which features Monsterland and takes place in 1999) was produced in 1968, seven years before ''Terror of Mechagodzilla ''was produced, this theory holds little water. (After all, other monsters from films made before ''Destroy All Monsters, such as King Kong , Oodako, and Ebirah are not seen living in Monsterland, either.) *Titanosaurus was at one point to appear in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, though, he was replaced by Rodan two weeks before the movie was released. Then, He was to appear in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, though is role was unknown. Also, Titanosaurus was orginally in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., but, was again removed, this time due to budge-cuts *Titanosaurus's name can be seen in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla. When Godzilla appears during a festival, Titanosaurus' name is imprinted on a tank. *In Godzilla: Final Wars, you can see a boy playing with Godzilla-foe toy figures, including a toy figure of Titanosaurus. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, Titanosaurus only joins the mutants to stop the GDF from attacking him. Some fans said that Titanosaurus should be a Earth Defenders in Godzilla: Unleashed instead of a Mutant. This is because in the movie, he was being controlled, so he is not evil in the first place. *In the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, Titanosaurus has a sonic beam, which is ironic, considering that sonic energy is what lead to the downfall of his movie counterpart. *Titanosaurus is one of several Showa monsters that have only appeared in one film. Others include Gabara, Megalon, and Jet Jaguar. *Titanosaurus is one of the few Kaiju to actually be taken down by humans. *Titanosaurus is the second aquatic kaiju to fight Godzilla. *Titanosaurus is the second aquatic dinosaur to appear (the first is obviously Godzilla) in the series. *Titanosaurus's roar is used for several bosses in the game, Super Metroid. Some of the bosses include Kraid and Crocomire. *Titanosaurus is the last completely original Kaiju to appear in the series. The remaining enemies that appear in the heisei and millenium series are linked to Godzilla or another monster (Battra-Mothra, Megaguirus-Meganulan-Rodan) in some way. Titanosaurus was not a previously used kaiju, his backstory or design is in no way influenced by Godzilla's or another previously existing monster. *Titanosaurus' roars were reused for the Crocomire and Phantoon bosses of the Metroid series. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters